SAY YES!
by SeLudeer947
Summary: Fuffly-Romance / GS for Uke / Rate T / Crack Couple (Whilst)
1. chapter 1

**SAY YES !**

 **.**

 **by : SeLudeer 947**

 **.**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun – Luhan**

 **And Other**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fluffy – Romance**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Uke / Typo (s) / Crack Couple (whilst)**

Sepertinya sinar mentari akhir pekan ini menunujukkan kecerahannya, tidak menyengat juga tidak menampakkan murungnya. Dan ini waktu yang begitu pas jika kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan orang terkasihmu, dengan berada pada bawah sinarnya.

Tidak banyak yang dilakukan gadis yang masih menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah tebalnya selimut kesayangannya. Matanya masih terpejam indah bagai kelopak mawar yang merekah. Kulit putihnya yang tersapu biasan cahaya mentari yang menembus celah cendelanya membuat kecantikannya menjadi berlipat.

Gadis itu bahkan kembali menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terasa terganggu dengan sinar mentari itu, ia berniat melanjutkan mimpinya sebelum dering ponselnya mengganggunya lebih jauh. Gadis itu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menggapai ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas.

Dengan malas-malasan mau tidak mau dia memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya dan orang dibalik telepon itu tersambung.

 _Selamat pagi sayang, kau belum bangun ?_ suara yang tak lagi asing baginya membuat senyumnya merekah.

"Kau baru saja membangunkanku" tawanya mengalun kala kata itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

 _Haha.. aku menunggumu dibawah Luhan. Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan ayo pergi berkencan_

Luhan sang gadis hanya mampu tersenyum malu, dia tak mengerti lagi harus seperti apa lagi bersukur kepada Tuhan. Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, tak habis-habisnya ia tersenyum. Luhan begitu beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari laki-laki itu.

Dia tak kan melewatkan hari yang indah ini, ia akan benar-benar menghabiskan akhir pekan yang indah ini dengan orang terkasihnya.

Lima belas Luhan habiskan untuk sekedar membersihkan dirinya. Sweater baby pink yang ia padu dengan pleat putih yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya, tak lupa dengan sepasang sneakers yang membuatnya begitu nampak sempurna.

Luhan tak mau membuat harinya begitu rumit hanya karena pakaian, Luhan juga tak menyukai segala sesuatu yang nampak merepotkan. Ia hanya memoleskan make up tipis pada wajahnya, tak lupa dengan kuasan lipstick pada bibir tipisnya agar ia lebih terlihat sempurna.

"Taadaa, aku selesai" sorak Luhan dengan begitu gembira, suasana hatinya begitu baik hari ini.

Setelah selesai dengan segala urusannya, Luhan segera bergegas menuruni tangga. Ia dapat melihat kekasihnya sedang asik di ruang baca miliknya. Luhan tersenyum menyadari bahwasanya ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini, dan itu berkat seseorang yang berada disana, yang sedang tersenyum entah karena apa. _Dialah laki-laki yang menemaniku selama satu tahun belakangan ini_ hati Luhan berkata dengan senyum yang tersemat di wajah cantiknya.

Luhan segaja memelankan langkahnya, tapi sayang niatnya untuk membuat sang kekasih terkejut malah berakhir sebaliknya.

"DARR !!"

"YAK !" Luhan yang berjengit kaget malah membuat laki-laki yang ada didepannya tertawa puas. Dia paham betul dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya yang selalu menjahilinya, dan Luhan tak pernah masalah akan hal itu.

"Cantik, kenapa kau berteriak hm ?" laki-laki itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan posisi Luhan.

"Aku kaget asal kau tahu" dan Luhan berhasil mempout bibirnya,

"Aku merindukanmu Myungie" Luhan berkata amat lirih namun laki-laki yang namanya baru ia sebut itu mendengarnya dengan baik.

Myungsoo yang mendengar suara lirih Luhan segera merengkuh gadisnya dalam pelukan, hampir tiga hari ini mereka tidak bertemu dan hanya bertukar kabar lewat ponsel itupun tidak sering. Mereka sama-sama sibuk, Myungsoo dengan pekerjaannya sedangkan Luhan dengan tugas kuliahnya yang mencekik leher.

Myungsoo mengusap punggung sempit yang mulai bergetar itu mencoba memberikan ketenangan bagi gadisnya yang sedang merajuk merindukannya.

"Kalo kau terus menangis kapan kita pergi berkencannya Lu ?" seketika Luhan melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya. Meskipun masih ada bekas air mata disana tetapi binar bahagia lebih mendominasi wajah Luhan saat itu, membuat keduanya tertawa untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayo kita berangkat, sebelum kau kembali menang.. AWW!" satu cubitan manis Myungsoo dapatkan dari kekasihnya,

"Dasar rusa jelek" Myungsoo bukannya berhenti menggoda Luhan tetapi malah sebaliknya, hingga membuat Luhan mau tak mau menyeret paksa kekasihnya keluar rumahnya.

"Kalau kau terus menggodaku kapan kita pergi berkencan ?" selesai dengan ucapannya, Luhan langsung masuk kedalam mobil tanpa memikirkan Myungsoo yang masih tergelak disana. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan membalikkan kata yang ia ucapkan beberapa saat lalu di dalam rumah.

"Jja ayo kita berkencan !"

Dalam perjalanan mereka ketempat tujuan mana yang masih dirahasiakan Myungsoo, tak ada suasana tenang disana ada saja yang menjadi bahan obrolan mereka. Dari hal kecil yang membuat mereka tertawa hingga godaan yang diberikan Myungsoo pada Luhan.

"Lu kau tahu ?"

"Tidak" potong Luhan dan hanya dengan kata singkat Luhan yang memotong perkataan Myungsoo, Luhan tertawa. Mata Myungsoo sesekali mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya yang terduduk tepat disebelah kemudinya, ia bahagia saat ini. Saat dirinya bisa membuat seseorang yang begitu ia cintai tertawa.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika aku belum memberitahumu"

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan" Luhan berkata dengan begitu semangat dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Myungsoo tidak ragu untuk mencubit sebelah pipi mulus Luhan.

"ehm.. Myungsoo sengaja menggantung ucapannya, membuat sang pendengar mau tak mau memajukan kepalanya untuk mendengar jauh lebih baik.

Chup

"Aku merindukanmu" satu kecupan manis telah bersarang pada bibir ranum Luhan.

"Nado" Luhan merengkuh wajah kekasihnya yang masih terfokus pada jalanan, menghujaninya dengan banyak kecupan manis pada setiap inci wajahnya.

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan Luhan terhadapnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwasanya perjuangan yang ia lakukan untuk gadis itu tidak sia-sia. Dan sekarang hati Luhan sepenuhnya miliknya.

Benar jika Luhan begitu manja dengannya, tapi Myungsoo tak pernah masalah akan hal itu. Justru itu yang membuatnya makin mencintai Luhan, Luhan yang selalu bergantung tentang apapun padanya membuat Myungsoo selalu merasa dibutuhkan untuk Luhan.

"Jja kita sampai"

Myungsoo membukakan pintu untuk Luhan yang tersipu malu, ia merasa begitu istimewa untuk saat ini.

Tak ada yang bisa Luhan lihat kecuali pemandangan berbagai macam bunga tak tengah bermekaran disana, bukan hanya mekaran bungannya yang membuatnya begitu indah tetapi setiap warna yang mereka miliki yang tengah berpadu indah pada cerahnya langitu biru hari ini.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan jemari Luhan yang tergenggam begitu erat pada jemari Myungsoo. Mereka menikmati waktu berkencan mereka dengan begitu baik.

"Ini seperti mimpi bagiku" tiba-tiba Luhan berujar dengan suara lembutnya, membawa suasana yang tadinya hanya diisi dengan hembusan angis kini terasa jauh lebih indah hanya dengan suara lembut itu.

"Dan tentu saja aku pangeran dalam mimpimu itu" kembali Myungsoo menggoda Luhan dengan gombalan-gombalan ala anak _abg_.

"Kau berulah lagi hm ?" cubitan manis yang ia dapatkan tadi pagi saat berada dirumah Luhan lagi kini ia dapatkan namun kini jauh lebih terasa sakit.

"Aww,berhenti mencubitku Lu" sebenarnya Luhan tak benar-benar ingin menyakiti kekasihnya. Tapi Luhan terlalu gemas dengan perlakuan Myungsoo terhadap dirinya. Myungsoo yang selalu menggodanya, mungkin adalah bagian terfavoritnya dari laki-laki itu.

Tak mau lagi menerima cubitan manis Luhan, Myungsoo hari berlari menerjang tanaman bunga yang ada disana, membuat mata Luhan seketika membulat tak terima. Mereka terlalu indah jika harus disakiti sekalipun itu kekasihnya sendiri. Luhan takkan terima dengan perlakuan Myungsoo terhadap bunga-bunga indah yang ada disana.

Secara diam-diam Luhan berjalan diantara tumbuhan ilalang yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi badannya. Ia berjalan sangat pelan agar kekasihnya tak menyadari keberadaan dirinya, dan Luhan tahu saat ini Myungsoo bukan lagi sibuk melarikan diri darinya melainkan mencari keberadaan Luhan yang entah menghilang dimana.

"Lu"

"Luhan, kau dimana?" Myungsoo mulai berteriak agar Luhan mendengar dan menghampiri dirinya yang mulai khawatir dengan keberadaannya. Padahal jika Myungsoo mau lebih teliti menelusuri segala sesuatu yang ada disana maka dirinya tak perlu berteriak seperti itu.

Dibalik pohon itu Luhan yang sedang menyaksikan bagaimana khawatirnya Myungsoo terhadap dirinya hanya mampu cekikan. Luhan tahu kekasihnya disana sedang khawatir tetapi dirinya malah cekikan seperti ini.

Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari sarang persembunyiannya dengan mengendap-endap, ia tak mau Myungsoo menyadari keberadaannya. Luhan ingin menggoda laki-laki itu saat ini.

"DAARR !" Luhan melompat tepat didepan Myungsoo yang masih linglung .

"Kau merusak mereka Myungie" bukan lagi mencubit gemas pinggul kekasihnya Luhan kini mengacak kasar rambut kekasihnya yang sedari tertepa lembutnya angin.

"Apa ? Siapa ?" tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Luhan, Myungsoo malah kembali mendapat acakan rambutnya.

"Hyayaya, Lu berhenti mengacak rambutku hm" Myungsoo memeluk gadisnya memberinya beberapa kecupan manis pada pucut kepalanya, dan dibalik pelukan manis itu Luhan hanya mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kau merusak bunga-bunga cantik itu sayang"

Luhan sedikit melonggarkan pelukan yang diberikan Myungsoo padanya, dengan jarak sedekat ini Luhan bisa menyentuh lembutnya wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Aku merasa bahwasanya saat ini hidupku terasa begitu sempurna" Myungsoo masih senantiasa menikmati setiap setuhan yang diberikan Luhan pada setiap inci wajahnya. Ia masih mendengarkan setiap hal yang diucapkan Luhan dengan amat sangat baik.

"Aku sempurna karena aku memiliki dirimu, kau yang membuatnya semuanya terasa sempurna saat ini. Gomawo Myungieya" Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Myungsoo yang masih saja belum mengeluarkan suara. Luhan tahu Myungsoo selalu mendengarkannya dengan baik. Laki-laki itu terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Aku yang jauh lebih merasa sempurna saat ini Lu, dan ini karenamu"

"Kau tahu, aku begitu takut saat terkadang kau berkata kau merindukanku, tapi aku tak bisa berada di dekatmu" Myungsoo tertunduk beberapa saat sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dua bulan lagi, biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama hm ? Kau mau menungguku ?" tanya Myungsoo memastikan. Ia takut Luhan pergi darinya, dan ia rasa dua bulan bukan waktu yang lama untuk segera membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

"ehm, jangankan dua bulan dua tahun pun aku akan menunggmu"

Keduanya semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, Myungsoo memberinya begitu banyak kehangatan pada setiap perlakuannya terhadap Luhan.Memberinya kecupan hangat pada pucuk kepala Luhan. Mereka sama-sama tak mau kehilangan satu sama lain. Hanya ada angin, udara , serta langit sebagai saksi mereka. Tapi tidak dengan takdir diantara keduanya.

Takdir Luhan, juga takdir Myungsoo yang sudah jauh-jauh telah Tuhan siapkan untuk keduanya. Mereka takkan bisa menghapusnya begitu saja. Mungkin mereka bisa melanggarnya tapi tidak dengan benar-benar menghapusnya dari jalan takdir itu sendiri.

Untuk saat ini biarkan mereka bahagia sebagaimana jalan yang mereka ambil, sebagaimana mereka bahagia atas kehidupan mereka saat ini. Mungkin Tuhan sudah menyiapkan suatu yang jauh lebih indah dari hal ini suatu saat nanti.

 **TBC**

Gamau banyak bacot sih. Nikmatin aja dulu, castnya kan udah tertera jadi jangan khawatir pemirsah.

Ini udah jadi penyakit wajib keknya, You're So Universe masih proses jadi tungguin aja yah.

Last kolom fav sama foll ya jangan lupa check list, tinggalkan suara kalian *

See you

28/04/18


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous**_

 _"DAARR !" Luhan melompat tepat didepan Myungsoo yang masih linglung ._ _"Kau merusak mereka Myungie" bukan lagi mencubit gemas pinggul kekasihnya Luhan kini mengacak kasar rambut kekasihnya yang sedari tertepa lembutnya angin._ _"Apa ? Siapa ?" tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Luhan, Myungsoo malah kembali mendapat acakan rambutnya._ _"Hyayaya, Lu berhenti mengacak rambutku hm" Myungsoo memeluk gadisnya memberinya beberapa kecupan manis pada pucut kepalanya, dan dibalik pelukan manis itu Luhan hanya mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya._ _Luhan sedikit melonggarkan pelukan yang diberikan Myungsoo padanya, dengan jarak sedekat ini Luhan bisa menyentuh lembutnya wajah tampan sang kekasih._ _"Aku merasa bahwasanya saat ini hidupku terasa begitu sempurna" Myungsoo masih senantiasa menikmati setiap setuhan yang diberikan Luhan pada setiap inci wajahnya. Ia masih mendengarkan setiap hal yang diucapkan Luhan ._ _"Aku sempurna karena aku memiliki dirimu, kau yang membuatnya semuanya terasa sempurna saat ini. Gomawo Myungieya" Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Myungsoo yang masih saja belum mengeluarkan suara. Luhan tahu Myungsoo selalu mendengarkannya dengan baik. Laki-laki itu terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya yang seperti ini._ _"Aku yang jauh lebih merasa sempurna saat ini Lu, dan ini karenamu"_ _"Kau tahu, aku begitu takut saat terkadang kau berkata kau merindukanku, tapi aku tak bisa berada di dekatmu" Myungsoo tertunduk beberapa saat sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya._ _"Dua bulan lagi, biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama hm ? Kau mau menungguku ?" tanya Myungsoo memastikan. Ia takut Luhan pergi darinya, dan ia rasa dua bulan bukan waktu yang lama untuk segera membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius._ _"ehm, jangankan dua bulan dua tahun pun aku akan menunggmu"_ _Keduanya semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, mereka sama-sama tak mau kehilangan satu sama lain. Hanya ada angin, udara , serta langit sebagai saksi mereka. Tapi tidak dengan takdir diantara keduanya._ _Takdir Luhan juga takdir Myungsoo yang sudah jauh-jauh Tuhan siapkan untuk keduanya. Mereka takkan bisa menghapusnya begitu saja. Mungkin mereka bisa melanggarnya tapi tidak dengan benar-benar mengahapusnya dari jalan takdir itu sendiri._ _Untuk saat ini biarkan mereka bahagia sebagimana jalan yang mereka ambil, sebagaimana mereka bahagia atas kehidupan mereka. Mungkin Tuhan sudah menyiapkan suatu yang jauh lebih indah dari hal ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAY YES !**

 **.**

 ** _by : SeLudeer 947_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun – Luhan**

 **And Other**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fluffy – Romance**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 ** _Genderswitch for Uke / Typo (s) / Crack Couple (whilst)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu yang Luhan ketahui tentang adanya takdir diantara hidupnya. Bahwasanya takdir dapat ia ubah atas kehendak dirinya.

Tapi bukan berarti sepenuhnya Luhan tidak mempercayakan jalan hidupnya pada Tuhan, hanya saja terkadang jalan takdirnya terlalu berbanding terbalik dengan segala hal yang ada dalam angannya.

Hingga membuat segala yang ada dalam angannya harus ia ciptakan dengan sendirinya sekalipun itu melawan takdirnya.

Gadis cantik itu masih sibuk dengan tumpukan buku yang mengelilinginya di meja sudut perpustakaan milik kampusnya.

Terlihat dari raut wajahnya nampak bahwasanya dia terlalu lelah guna menghabiskan satu jam lagi waktunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas esainya hari ini.

Kepalanya sedikit terangkat sekedar merenggangkan otot lehernya. Namun sedikitpun perhatiannya tidak lepas dari buku tebal dihadapannya.

Mata cantiknya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya.

Luhan menghela nafas sebelum bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan menuju rak tempat dimana buku yang ia baca tadi berada.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang sendiri" gumam gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Luhan. Apa yang membuatnya berada di perpustakaan kampus jauh lebih lama dari biasanya bukan hanya karena tugas esainya melainkan kedatangan sang kekasih, Myungsoo.

Mereka berencana mengunjungi kedai bubble tea favorit Luhan setelah kelasnya selesai hari ini. Namun seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini laki-laki itu tidak muncul, bahkan kabarnya tidak hadir dalam ponsel pintar milik Luhan.

Gadis itu masih berjalan dengan tenang saat melewati lorong kampusnya yang sudah terlihat begitu sepi.

Mata rusa yang begitu cantik itu tidak fokus pada apa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Yang Luhan inginkan hanya segera berada di kedai itu dan meluapkan segala kekesalannya pada Myungsoo.

Dan sebelum semua berlalu dirinya harus berhadapan dengan sebuah dada bidang yang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

Punggung lebar nan tegap itu masih terlihat bergerak senada dengan langkah kaki yang tercipta.

Namanya Oh Sehun, usianya masih 26 tahun dengan karir yang masih dipuncak seorang Oh Sehun telah berhasil memimpin beberapa induk perusahaan swasta.

Soal pesona jangan ditanyakan lagi. Banyak dari wanita didalam atau bahkan diluar perusahaannya yang mengemis cinta padanya.

Tapi sayang tidak ada seorang yang berhasil menyentuh sebagaimana dinginnya hati Oh Sehun. Dia seorang diri didunia ini, kedua orang yang begitu berharga dihidupnya telah pulang lebih dulu dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Beranjak dari segala hal tentang seorang Oh Sehun dengan kisah yang terkadang kelam untuknya.

Siang ini dirinya harus mengunjungi salah satu universitas yang pernah didirikan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan apa, hal itu sudah seperti agenda wajib setiap dua bulan sekali untuknya. Hanya memantau dan mengamati sebagaimana kinerja para dosen pengajar disana serta hal apa saja yang perlu ia perbaiki guna efektivitas belajar mengajar disana.

Entah kenapa langkah kakinya membawa dirinya menuju lorong perpustakaan.

Hingga langkah santainya harus terhenti atas seorang gadis yang menabrang dada bidangnya.

Gadis itu tidak mengucap maaf atau sepatah kata pun. Sehun hanya diam menatap gadis yang masih diam tertunduk didepannya.

"Maaf sudah menabrakmu" dan gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam tertunduk berakhir mengeluarkan suaranya.

Suara permintaan maaf itu begitu lembut menyentuh gendang telinganya. Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan seberapa indah parasnya.

Luhan masih tak percaya dengan siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Entah penggambaran apa yang mampu mendeskripsikan seberapa sempurna paras laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Setelah ucapan permintaan maafnya Luhan hanya mematung tanpa tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Hingga suara berat terdengar ditelinganya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga tak memperhatikan sekelilingmu ?" suaranya terdengar mengintrogasi namun anehnya Luhan menyukainya.

" _ah_ , maafkan aku yang kurang hati-hati" senyumnya mengembang dengan sempurna.

Lalu setelahnya laki-laki itu tersenyum yang menurut Luhan begitu lembut. Tak ingin semuanya menjadi sulit Luhan segera membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda maaf dan mengucap kata berpisah.

Entah datang dari mana debaran aneh yang ada di hatinya saat ini. Tepat saat dirinya bertatap dengan iris mata tajam laki-laki itu.

Berlalunya gadis itu ternyata juga meninggalkan jejak yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan pada hati Luhan.

Sebuah debaran aneh, dan Sehun tahu itu bukanlah sebuah debaran biasa saat dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang.

Hingga seulas senyum tercipta pada bibir tipis nan manis itu. Hatinya sedikit berkata menyerukan hal yang menurut akal sehatnya salah.

"Siapapun dirimu, sepertinya kita akan berjumpa lagi"

Kedai itu masih terlihat seperti biasanya, ramai dengan hadirnya para siswa yang sengaja berkunjung sepulangnya dari sekolah.

Setidaknya sudah ada dua cup besar bekas bubble tea yang sudah raip di minum Luhan sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Myungsoo masih saja belum memberinya kabar satu pun. Luhan marah ? Jelas tidak, hanya saja ada rasa khawatir yang lebih besar dalam dirinya terhadap laki-laki itu.

Luhan jelas terkejut saat matanya harus disuguhkan sepasang cincin cantik yang masih berada pada kotaknya.

"Maaf jika aku terlambat hari ini, aku sengaja menjelajahi banyak penjual cincin agar bisa menemukan yang cantik dijarimu" suara itu lembut dan Luhan tahu siapa orang dibaliknya.

Itu Myungsoo kekasihnya seseorang yang ia khawatikan beberapa jam yang lalu kini hadir dengan tanpa dosa membawa satu kejutan untuk dirinya.

 _"Soo-ya, kau ?"_ suaranya hanya mampu tercekat ditenggorokan. Entah harus bagaimana lagi Luhan mengucap rasa terima kasihnya pada Tuhan yang telah menghadirkan Myungsoo dalam hidupnya.

Luhan berdiri dari posisinya dan melompat memeluk laki-lakinya. Memeluknya hingga begitu erat.

"Lu kau menjadi perhatian mereka" ucap lembut Myungsoo sedikit mengingatkan kekasihnya. Sikap manja Luhan memang tak bisa mengenal tempat. Dan Myungsoo memakluminya.

"Aku mencintaimu Soo- _ya_ sangat" Luhan terisak bahagia dipelukkannya.

"Aku juga Lu, mencintaimu dengan sangat"

Bahagia Myungsoo mungkin juga bahagia Luhan, tapi debaran yang Luhan rasakan tak dapat ia hiraukan begitu saja.

Namun satu yang tak mereka sadari bahwasanya ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi bahkan sedari pertama Luhan masuk kedalam kedai itu.

Matanya tak lepas dari apa yang tersaji sebelum bahkan setelah kehadiran sosok laki-laki yang kini menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memotret tautan mereka.

Tatapan itu tak bisa terungkap, ada beberapa yang bisa terbaca. Hatinyamerasa marah, benci bahkan bersumpah membenci apapun yang ada tak jauh darinya. Namun otaknya harus berkata lain

 _Ini aneh, bagaimana kau bisa membenci seseorang yang baru kau temui hanya karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau sudah gila Oh Sehun._

 **TBC**

 **Selamat sahur man teman**

 **Semangat puasanya ***


End file.
